


Metaphrasing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a tiny one hundred thirty nine word drabble of something that wouldn't leave me alone. I attempted adding some more to it, but then I realized there wasn't anything else to put.They get married in Vegas on the night of Justin's twenty-sixth birthday.





	Metaphrasing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

They get married in Vegas on the night of Justin's twenty-sixth birthday. Later when people ask them how it happened - how many guests, how long were they were engaged for - Brian will claim he was drunk and just didn't want to add to the glut of married-then-divorced couples popping up all over America. Justin will cover his eyes with his left hand and try to hit Brian's side with his right, blushing slightly as Brian continues, _The only reason we didn't get it annulled was because I don't want to break the poor kid's heart. He is almost thirty already, you know._ Justin will laugh and elbow Brian in the side, knowing that _The kid just won't leave me alone_ is a rough Brian-to-Asshole translation of _I love you and I want to keep you around forever._


End file.
